


Stumbling

by blueberry



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Awkward First Times, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry/pseuds/blueberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna and Gokudera try to be even more awkward with each other. The attempt is a great success.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stumbling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this request](http://sira.livejournal.com/161870.html?thread=2252878#t2252878): GokuTsuna - "Stumble", PG-13 - NC-17 (would kill for the latter)

  
"Hey, guys! Wait up!"

Tsuna froze, and felt Gokudera doing the same beside him. He slowly moved to look over his shoulder, dreading what he'd see.

Yamamoto almost stopped and stared at them as he walked up - a momentary slowing of his pace and a vaguely surprised look, and suddenly the arm Gokudera had around Tsuna's shoulders felt twice as heavy.

"I _stumbled_ ," Gokudera said. "And. Then. I hurt my ankle! The Tenth is helping me out!"

Yamamoto raised an eyebrow, and Gokudera's grip tightened round Tsuna's shoulders as if in defiance. It didn't help Tsuna's blush to subside.

"Need support on the other side?" Yamamoto asked.

"No," Gokudera snapped, and began to walk with a limp that made it look like a truck had hit him. Tsuna stifled a noise of surprise. "Why the hell aren't you at your extra lessons, anyway?"

"Ah, well. The teacher seemed kind of stressed today ... he saw I was in class, started to cry, and then he said I could go home." Yamamoto shrugged. "It's nice to have more free time!" Gokudera was struck speechless at this, and Tsuna snickered.

"So, are you guys going to do homework now?" Yamamoto asked, leaning his elbow on Tsuna's shoulder - and Tsuna squeaked as Gokudera's hand gripped tighter, digging into his arm.

"Yeah," Tsuna said with a sigh, at the same time as Gokudera said, "No, we're testing my sister's new special cookie recipe."

There was silence for a beat. "Well..." Yamamoto's mouth stretched into a grin that seemed inordinately broad even for him. "I guess this free time is a good opportunity for some batting practise at Namimori Ball. I'm turning here, then." He moved off, jogging away. "Have fun, you guys!" he shouted over his shoulder before crossing the road.

They watched him go. "Did Yamamoto just wink at us?" Tsuna asked, feeling light-headed.

"Yeah," said Gokudera. "He knows."

"I guess so."

Gokudera lifted the arm around Tsuna's shoulders and ran his hand irritably through his hair. "That means I'm punching him next time he gets touchy-feely."

"Gokudera-kun!" He was on the verge of getting ticked off about those ridiculous jealous tendencies, but then he saw that Gokudera had that _look_ on his face, where it was almost like the skin around his eyes had been bruised. Tsuna's annoyance fell flat. "You know it's not like that. Yamamoto is just that kind of person. Anyway, I ... wouldn't let it happen, if it were like that."

The bruised look softened, and the corner of Gokudera's mouth eased out of his habitual frown. It felt like an accomplishment, even if it was really easy.

Tsuna eyed Gokudera as they started walking again. His hands were jammed into his jacket pockets, and now he was so relaxed he was humming softly, only a few notes loud enough to hear over the sound of traffic. Tsuna was pretty sure Gokudera had only bothered to put an arm around him in the first place because it was the kind of thing Yamamoto did; Gokudera wasn't the physical type. He'd been steeling himself to do it, judging by the way he'd acted all stiff ever since falling into step beside Tsuna as they walked out of school.

 _It's just me. There's nothing to get so worked up about_ , Tsuna wanted to say, but it wouldn't help because Gokudera wouldn't believe him. Thoughts like that made him go hot inside, and then he'd end up staring at Gokudera. When he did that, Reborn said the expression on his face made him look like a cow, and usually threw Lambo at his head 'for the company of an equal'.

They were outside, so Tsuna didn't indulge in staring. He turned his smile to the sidewalk and promised he'd get that look off Gokudera's face completely.

It turned out to be simple. At home, he found I-Pin and Lambo hurtling around the living room and Reborn having coffee in the kitchen, so he didn't have to search his room for napping babies before locking the door.

Gokudera was sitting on the floor, digging through his bag when Tsuna turned around. "S-so, um, are you really in a hurry to start homework?" Tsuna asked, and sat down what felt like too close to Gokudera.

"Oh," said Gokudera, turning towards him. "No ... if you want..."

"Yeah." He beamed; it didn't feel like he was too close anymore. Gokudera's arms went round his waist, and he ended up almost in Gokudera's lap. He got kissed so hard his back dug into the bed frame, and it felt like they weren't close enough.

Handholding and stuff like that didn't come naturally to Gokudera, but when they did this kind of thing he couldn't seem to get enough. Especially after one of his jealous moments. Tsuna remembered the locked door with a giddy sense of freedom and didn't hesitate in pulling off his shirt when Gokudera's hand crept under it, and then Gokudera immediately yanked off his own blazer and shirt. They'd hardly ever got that far, and somehow Tsuna was unbuttoning Gokudera's trousers before he remembered embarrassment.

His fingers went heavy and clumsy. "Gokudera-kun, is it okay? If I - I haven't done this before, so..."

He was relieved when Gokudera kissed him, because he couldn't think of anything sensible to say. Then Gokudera's hands relaxed their grip on his hips and unfastened his trousers too.

"Uh ... same here, Tenth," Gokudera said. "But it's, um, no problem. I'll just..."

Gentle. It was a little surprising every time he was reminded how gentle Gokudera could be. Tsuna leaned forwards and let their foreheads touch as Gokudera got his boxers out of the way.

"Okay, then, me too." Tsuna steeled himself, pulled at the underwear and got his hand wrapped around Gokudera's dick, and Gokudera breathed out in a hiss. Tsuna started moving his hand and heard Gokudera swallow, and there was thudding in his own ears as Gokudera began to move his hand. The angle was a bit awkward, and the entire situation was suddenly very awkward. But he couldn't breathe right, and he had his free arm around Gokudera and it felt like they were locked into a private corner of the world, and so he couldn't think of stopping.

Tsuna wanted to ask if it felt okay, or at least narrow down what he was doing wrong, because he was pretty sure he was doing everything wrong. _Everything_. _Ever_. But Gokudera was biting his bottom lip to keep quiet and looking straight at the wall. It wasn't like there were instructions written there - Tsuna had checked in desperation - so Tsuna figured the way to get through it was to keep your mouth shut and more or less pretend that you weren't here.

Then Gokudera got a look on his face like he was under strain he couldn't take and his head dropped. He buried his face in Tsuna's neck and they both jerked - Tsuna because of the suddenness of it, and Gokudera bucking into Tsuna's hand. Tsuna's fingers went wet, and Gokudera went soft, and it seemed like he could feel exactly how red Gokudera's face was against the prickling skin of his shoulder.

Tsuna almost quailed. It felt like such a lot, like a little too much. But he couldn't move away while Gokudera's head was there, and there was still the hand on his dick. It had stopped moving, but now it began to pump again, slowly and firmly. Tsuna breathed deep and let himself move with the motion of Gokudera's hand, and he exhaled with a weird, helpless sound. He felt the slide of Gokudera's hair falling against his neck and chest, lighter than Gokudera's breath and yet just as vivid a sensation; his stomach turned, and he hunkered down as he came.

Gokudera breathed out in a long sigh like he was relieved. Then he looked up to meet Tsuna's eyes.

Tsuna couldn't help it - he started laughing. _Mission accomplished!_ he thought, putting his arms around Gokudera's neck, feeling as Gokudera huffed out a laugh too. The bruised look was gone; in fact, if Reborn had seen that expression, he would have chucked Lambo at Gokudera's head.


End file.
